tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Arrays
An array is a group of 8 lower level solar panels/arrays. They are used to reduce the size of solar farms, which can quickly become invasive. They work exactly as their basic counterpart, except for the output EU/t. Due to their high output, Arrays are excessively expensive and time consuming to make, requiring 512 Solar Panels to create one HV solar array . The preferable method of construction involves the setting up of automated crafting tables to perform these tasks for you as otherwise creation would become tedious. Like Solar Panels, Solar Arrays will not work at night, and will have reduced output during a thunderstorm. Solar Panel Used to craft the LV Solar array. Also aids in collecting EU, but not as much as LV MV and HV Solar Arrays do. LV Solar Array Outputs 8 EU/t (160/sec) 8 solar panels. Requirements for 1 LV Solar Array: *106 Copper Cables (104 for solar panels, and 2 for LV transformer) Copper Cables broken down: *108 Rubber *57 Copper Ingots (54 for solar panels, and 3 for LV transformer) You will have 2 Copper Cables left over from this. Here is the rest of the items needed: *48 Redstone Dust *80 Refined Iron using Machine Blocks to make Generators OR 40 Refined Iron Ingots and 40 Iron Ingots if you use Iron Furnaces to make Generators. *32 Tin Ingots *64 Cobblestone (If you use the version on the Generator with a Furnace) *24 Glass *24 Coal Dust *4 Wooden Planks LV Solar Arrays are the cheapest out of the three Solar Arrays (the other two being MV Solar Array, and HV Solar Array). They are usually the choice of most players as they provide an energy of 8 Solar Panels, but only takes up one block area, without needing a Transformer to wire up to a BatBox. A LV Solar Array's EMC value is 40,645 or 4.96 Diamonds (Assuming you use an extractor to get the rubber.) MV Solar Array Outputs 64 EU/t (1280/sec) 64 solar panels = 8 LV arrays. requires: *10 stacks + 8 refined iron ingots (8 for mv transformer) **Compressed into 1 stack + 17 machine blocks *8 stacks of cobblestone (furnaces for generators) *13 stacks of insulated copper cable + 16 insulated copper cable **Breaks down to: 13 stacks + 14 rubber, 6 stacks + 39 copper ingots, and 2 extra insulated copper wire *24 copper ingots (for lv transformers) *6 stacks of redstone dust (for RE batteries and circuits) *4 stacks of tin ingots (for RE batteries) *3 stacks of coal dust (for solar panels) *3 stacks of glass (for solar panels) *32 wood planks (for lv transformers) *2 2xIns. gold cables (for mv transformer) Each MV solar array has a EMC Value of 327 424 or 39.97 diamonds! (Assuming you are using an extractor to get the rubber) HV Solar Array Outputs 512 EU/t (10240/sec) 512 solar panels = 64 LV arrays = 8 MV arrays. Note that a Mk V Nuclear Reactor completely full of uranium produces 2400 EU/t, but instantaneously melts HV cable and will explode in 7 seconds. The second most powerful design possible which remains 'safe' puts out 2030 EU/t as shown here. This design can be modified to safely output 2048 EU/t, the maximum for an HV Transformer. Five HV Solar Arrays (equal to 2560 Solar Panels) will produce more power (2560 EU/t) with no risk. However, you must also remember that Solar power is only supplied during the day time, while reactors generate power night and day, so you would actually need 8 HV Solar Arrays (4096 Solar Panels and EU/t) to equal the 'safest' powerful reactor design, day and night. Note that a high voltage or glass fibre cable is required to receive power from a HV Solar Array; At 512 EU/t, any other cable is melted. However, there is no limit to how many HV Solar Arrays can be attached to a single HV or Glass Fibre cable; because the EU is sent in packets per tick, the actual EU going through the cable never exceeds 512 EU per packet and is thus not exceeding cable limits. This extends to all other grades of solar panel, as long as the single cable can tolerate the EU/t from that grade of panel. Constructing a single HV Solar Array requires an incredible amount of materials but can be used to power a Mass Fabricator to quickly regain the energy used from UU-Matter at 1 per 97.65625 seconds. *6810 Rubber (106 stacks + 26) = 2270 Sticky Resin (35 stacks + 30) = 2270 x 24 EMC = 54,480 EMC *5193 Refined Iron Ingots (81 stacks + 9) = 5193 Iron Ingots = 5193 x 256 EMC = 1,329,408 EMC *2048 Tin Ingots (32 stacks) = 2048 x 256 EMC = 524,288 EMC *4096 Cobblestone (64 stacks) = 4096 x 1 EMC = 4096 EMC *1536 Glass (24 stacks) = 1536 x 1 EMC = 1536 EMC *1536 Coal Dust (24 stacks) = 1536 Coal = 1536 x 128 EMC = 196,608 EMC *3597 Copper Ingots (56 stacks + 13) = 3597 x 85 EMC = 305,745 EMC *256 Wooden Planks (4 stacks) = 256 x 8 EMC = 2,048 EMC *3082 Redstone Dust (48 stacks + 10) = 3082 x 64 EMC = 197,248 EMC *1 Diamond = 1 x 8,192 EMC = 8,192 EMC Total EMC: 2,623,649 EMC per HV Solar Array. Video Tutorials Click here to watch some videos explanining how to use Solar Arrays: _fi5USJrFeU jPwHQrgFYz4 peAxEvhS3fY 7V4aKcWcNEM w_n23AQ75YU kkcDGKitqxk aGCGJc37oyU Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:IC Machines Category:Generators Category:Machine Category:Utility Machines